Basketball Drama
by Hunny-pie
Summary: Sharpay an aspiring actress and singer wants to attend East High. She gets a scholarship... for the boys basketball team. [Full summary inside] [Sharpay centric] [Troypay] [Minor Troyella]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there people. My name is Angeline and I have something important to say, I have two profiles on Fanfiction. Why? Well, one for Disney stuff and Anime stuff, so incase the Disney writers don't like Anime, they won't get alerts for my anime stories and it won't fill up their inbox. Same goes for Anime writers... lol. _

_And, if anyone who wants me to draw them a picture of High School Musical; anime style, just Pm me, I won't mind at all. I need something to do over the summer. And I could so chibi and cartoons. _

_Enough about __**my **boring life._

* * *

**Summary- **East High is a prestigious school, excelling in Athletics, Academics and Arts. It's a triple threat school for triple threat students. Sharpay Evans is an aspiring actress/singer. However, she cannot afford to attend school there. It's by far too expensive for the liking of her parents. But when Sharpay heard they had a basketball scholarship there, she had to say yes, even if there is only a boys' team... She would so anything to be in the school of her dreams. Sharpay Centric Troypay 

**Disclaimer- **I asked my mom to buy it for me but instead she swore at me in Tagalog. I would put down what she said but it's very vulgar.

* * *

**Chapter one: First Impressions are Key**

The birds sang their morning song, filling the air with musical tweets here and there. They were perched on a nearby tree, tweeting away, like there was no tomorrow. In a heartbeat, the birds came to a halt. Soon the blissful morning was filled with an alarming clock. The birds puffed up their chest and flew away, finding a new tree to perch on.

Like the birds' singing, the alarm clock came to a halt. A hand smashed down onto the 'snooze' button, killing the annoying beeping. The hand retreated back to under the covers, where a big lump started to move. After a minute of squirming, a girl was revealed. Shr rubbed her eyes, trying to rub away the sleepiness, before sitting up, staring at her surroundings.

"Argh!" she cried, falling back down on her mattress. Once again the covers were over her, covering her entire self besides her blonde locks.

_Wake up, Sharpay! Today is the day you go to East High, it's your dream come true..._

It was her dream come true. Too bad she was going to be in the Athletics department. To top it off, she's playing basketball; a sport she never played, with a bunch of boys. Yes, her dream come true, not. She didn't want to play with boys who smell like sweat and touch the ball after a sweaty boy touches it, well, that's if she even gets the ball, it's bad enough having to be on a basketball but after that she had to go for drama, tiring much.

But she was the one who wanted to go there, so she had to get her lazy butt out of bed. That's what she did next. Sharpay threw the covers to the floor. That was one task done. Now she had to get off the bed. So she did after a while of fighting with herself.

She trudged to the hallway, making her way to the bathroom. She had to get ready. She was to leave in an hour and a half. That was short timing for her. Then again, she should have gotten up earlier. After a quick ten minute shower, Sharpay started to do her make-up. It wasn't necessary since she was going to play basket. It would just get ruined.

"Shar?" Ryan hollered. He had been knocking on the door for quite a while now, again no answer. "Sharpay!" he hollered again in a louder tone. Ryan needed to use the washroom and the one downstairs was being occupied by his father.

_Open up! I need to use the washroom before I have an accident! What is wrong with this girl!? _

Before he knew it, the bathroom door flew open, revealing a girl with an angry look on her beautified face. "What?" she asked ever so coldly. Ryan shivered when hearing her icy approach. "Can't you tell I'm busy!?" she asked, pointing to her face.

He leaned in, studying her face which was covered with make-up. "No," he simply replied before pulling her out of the way and entering the washroom himself.

"Well. I never!" Sharpay said to the door, well, mostly to Ryan. She looked into the compact mirror, seeing if her face was flawless as ever. She knew perfectly well her make-up would be ruined but that didn't stop her from applying on the foundation, blush, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. She had to look perfect and presentable. Who knows, but maybe there are cute boys on the team too.

_I should get changed now. What should I wear?_

The blonde strutted to her closet as if she was a runway model. She needed to find the perfect outfit that would compliment her skin tone, make-up and attitude. And she had the perfect thing in mind. Pink. It was her most favorite color, the color that she wore everyday. If her outfit was all in another color, she would have pink somewhere in there.

_Aha! The perfect outfit! This will surely get everyone's attention. _

She put on a baby pink tee, which said 'Drama Queen' on it. It clung to her body, showing her curves. Now all she needed was a perfect skirt. And that was her light blue jean skirt. It indeed was a mini skirt and it showed off her long, tan, silky legs. If she were to bend down, the boys would have to keep their pants on.

She smirked at her hot self in the mirror.

* * *

A boy with light brown skin ran up to the only man on the team, the coach. He was wearing a red jersey, basketball practice. The boy with the afro had a bone to pick with the coach. He just heard something awful. Something he just heard from a brainiac or what he calls them, a nerd. "Coach!" He called out. "I heard a girl is joining the team!" 

The coach looked the boy from head to toe before, "Yes, Chad, a girl is coming to this team..." Being the coach, he knew about Sharpay's problem but he also had a soft heart so he let her on the scholarship. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Chad exclaimed without a moment's hesitation. "A girl!? This can't be happening. A girl won't fit into the team!" The coach looked at him, not fazed with what Chad just spat out. "Coach, we're boys, we smell, we're rough and we're good at sports! Girls', well, they put on make-up, wear fancy clothes and don't know anything besides fashion!"

"Well, what about the girls who go to this school? The Academic girls" He wondered.

"Look, those Academic girls aren't even girls, well..." Chad had to face the facts. He was dating a girl, an Academic girl. "Look, what I'm trying to say, this goes for all the girls, is they would rather lose a game then break a nail..."

"Don't worry Chad, I heard she is a fantastic player..." he replied, lying through his pearly whites. When Chad left, still not amused, Coach almost whacked himself on the forehead. Sharpay wasn't a good player at all. She tried it once and it didn't turn out so good.

Chad stomped back to his teammates. Everyone started asking how it went, like they couldn't tell by the look on his face. "Troy, you talk to him! He's your father!" Chad told a fellow teammate with shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Troy backed away, holding his hands up in front of him. "No way. I talked to him about it last night and he wouldn't budge," he informed his team. "He might be right. I don't know yet, haven't met her..."

Chad shook his head, his afro swaying back and forth when he did. "He better be right because if that girl sucks, I'm quitting this team..." The whole team nodded and murmured in unison. They weren't going to stay on a team with a no good girl, sexist pigs.

"Chad!" Troy said in disbelief. "You can't quit the team!" Chad glared at Troy, still noting believing a word he said. "Look, if she 'sucks', I'm sure my dad will make her sit on the bench or kick her out..."

"Wildcats!" Coach Bolton hollered, signaling them over to him. The team scurried over, dropping

the orange ball in their hands. "You're new teammate is here!" The boys looked around, trying to see this girl of a teammate. Coach looked at the slightly opened door to see a familiar face peeking through. "Sharpay!" he called, waving his hand for her to come.

"Sharpay?" Chad mocked. Never had he heard a name like that before. Actually he did but it was a name for a dog breed, not a girl.

Sharpay walked confidently into the gym with her nose high in the air. The boys jaws fell at the same time as if they were told too by the coach. They had never seen such a hot girl in their lives. Surely they weren't going to drop out of the team now, even if she did suck. Troy, by far was the most startled, he thought he wouldn't meet a hotter or prettier girl than Gabriella, his girl friend. Turns out, he was wrong, very wrong.

The pink material which clung to her body seemed like a second skin, as if it wasn't there and she just painted the pink on. Her skirt was extremely short and it seemed non-existent. Her blonde locks framed her gorgeous face, where a smile, that beat any smile a girl at their school had, lay on her lips.

_Damn! She is so hot! Hold on Troy! You can't think like that. You have a girlfriend, sweet, innocent and cute Gabriella. But then again, look at her! No, Troy you can't! Pull yourself together!_

Listening to his mind, Troy fixed his posture and closed his mouth before his dad were to say something about manners. "Ahem," he coughed, warning his team members. It didn't work, maybe a louder one would. "AHEM!" he pretended to cough even louder, startling his teammates.

The boys looked around, trying to cover up the fact they were staring at her, mouth wide open and almost ready to drool. "I'm not quitting anymore," Chad hissed to Troy. Troy smiled. He knew Chad was going to say that.

"This is Sharpay Evans, you're new teammate," Coach Bolton finally introduced. He just wanted to introduce her when his team wasn't drooling over her. "Please treat her with _respect_!" the coach hissed at the 'respect' part to Chad and somewhat at Troy. "Now, Troy!" he said, catching his son off guard. "I want you to show Miss Evans around..."

Troy blinked a couple of times. Sometimes it paid off to be captain of the team and son of the coach. Now his team wished their dad was the coach. If Troy wasn't dating Gabriella, he would ask Sharpay out. If only he was single, he might have a chance with her. And maybe if he was single Sharpay would give him more than a peck on the lips.

_This is going to be hard. How can I control myself around her? She's damn hot. _

The blue-eyed boy would have to stop himself from having dreams. He looked at Sharpay, giving her a heartfelt smile. He didn't want to let her know she was thinking about her. He got taken back by her playful smirk. He could tell Sharpay Evans was different from all the girls we

ever met. And he knew the school year would be different and unusual from any other school years.

* * *

Sharpay stared at the boys staring at her. 

_God, they are such pigs. Well, except that cute one over there with blue eyes. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Troy Bolton! The guy showing me around... God, I hope he isn't taken.. He is so CUTE! Great, I sound like a crazy fan girl..._

She pinched herself to stop thinking about him. She was scaring herself. Sharpay never had called any guy cute before. She thought no guy would fit the ones in her dreams. That's until she met Troy Bolton. Now, the guy of dreams was standing before her.

Troy approached her.

_Don't like at him! Don't look at his eyes! Don't! _

Even though it was hard to listen to her brain, Sharpay shut her brown eyes and turned her head away. If she looked right into his eyes, she might get lost and never ever come back. Then she remember what she always did when boys came near her.

_Play hard to get. Pretend you hate him. Act Ice Queen-ish, like you did in your old school. Oh, but not too much, you might not have any friends since Ryan isn't here. _

"So-um, what's your dorm?" Troy asked sticking out his hand.

Sharpay looked down at her hand. In it was a piece of paper with her dorm room. She cautiously handed it to him, not wanting to touch his hand. It looked sweaty. "The Winter Musicale dorms..." She shook her head. "I don't know where it is..."

Troy read the numbers on the sheet. "Well, I have Spring Musicale dorms... our dorm areas are right beside each other," he explained. "Um, room 347... Oh, you share a room with Kelsi, Jason's girl friend." He pointed to a short boy with dark brown hair.

"Great..." Sharpay mumbled .Never in her life has she ever shared a room with someone, besides Ryan but it was only for a year. "Now, take me there!" she ordered, as if she was princess.

"What!?" Troy exclaimed, startled that she was so bossy. "We have practice!" he informed her. "We can't leave now!"

"Well, since I'm new and I need to get settled down, Coach Bolton said I could take the day off..." Troy eyed her. His dad never left anyone miss a practice. "Now, since you _must _show me around... show me my dorm!"

Troy looked at his teammates who were patiently waiting for him. He then turned to his dad who signaled him to take Sharpay to her dorm. "Fine," he muttered. He couldn't believe he was going to miss basketball to show some hot, new bossy girl around.

_Great, you meet the hottest girl ever and she turns out to be a bitch. Well, at least you still have Gabriella. _

Shaking his head, Troy thought it would be best if he thought normally. Not as if he was having a conversation with someone. It started to freak him out a bit.

_Hmph, Bolton won't miss a game to show me around! How rude! I know a ton of boys who would love to spend time with me... HE wouldn't even miss basketball for me... Well, it's like he likes me anyways. Guess not or he would be all over me... Or he's a basketball lunkhead Ryan warned me about... Note to self, Ryan isn't a dork after all. _

Troy grabbed his stuff and walked out of the gym with Sharpay trailing behind him. Good thing other people brought the bags to her room or else he would throw them out. Why couldn't those people bring her to her dorm?

As Sharpay walked, lagging behind her guide, she would look at pictures from time to time. She found them all boring, well, except the Art pictures. She could careless about the other ones. Then she stopped. "Hey, whose this with you?" she asked, pointing at a cute brunette.

Troy backed up. "That's my girl friend, Gabriella Montez..."

She mimed an 'oh' and read what it said under the picture. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, Spring Fling King and Queen..."

"I could introduce you to her later..." he paused, thinking if both girls would like the idea. For Gabby, she would like to meet everyone. But he didn't know about Sharpay. She seemed mean and icy. "If you want, of course..."

_Eck, I don't want to meet you're girl friend, who can't even color coordinate..._

"That would be great!" she replied sending him a fake smile. Good thing she was an actress or he could it was fake. "So, what department is you're girl friend in? Sports? I figure since you're in sports and you must be interested in sporty gals..."

She didn't even let him answer. "... No, Sharpay... Gabriella is in the Academics..."

"Ha!" she exclaimed, thinking he was joking around with her. Then she saw how serious his face was. "Really?" she asked, her voice somewhat in shock. "A lunkhead jock and a smarty-arty nerd!" she laughed. That was the funniest thing she had ever heard. The only time she saw a nerd and a jock together were in the movies.

He sent her a glare. "Shut up! What do you know?" he asked her angrily. No one insulted Gabriella. And if someone did, they wouldn't get away with it, no matter hot and pretty they were. "Now hurry up Evans, we got to get to your dorm..."

When Troy referred to her, using her last name, she stopped her loud, annoying laughing fit. "Evans!?" she shrieked. She had never been called 'Evans' in her entire life.

'_Evans'!? So Bolton wants to go by last name bases, huh? Well, two could play at that game. _

Again, Troy was in the lead. Sharpay was too busy taking in all her surroundings. East High was such a profound school. It beat her old school by a mile. She would have to tell Ryan all about it when she had the time. Maybe he would decide to come here too.

Both of them were mumbling about each other. And all were negative things.

"Who would have thought someone who looked so pretty would turn into such a bitch?" Troy said to himself. He turned around, checking if the blonde was on his trail. Rolling his eyes, Troy focused back on his route to the Winter Musicale dorms.

"Stupid Bolton, calling me 'Evans'... How rude! No one should call another person by their last name..." she angrily told herself, completely forgetting that she referred to Troy as 'Bolton'.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. No Troypay here folks, but there will be later… later… later. Remember Troy is still with Gabby… Then again they can always have an affair… (wink, wink.) _

_**Ja ne; **__Angeline (Japanese for good-bye… hehe, I'll put good-bye in different languages for each chapter. Next is French!) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for reading my story. It means a lot. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Roommates! **

Sharpay was slowly pacing behind Troy, taking her precious time. She knew Troy couldn't leave her, it was her responsibility to show her around. If he lost her, he would be in deep trouble. But, Sharpay couldn't manage to keep up with him even if she tired. The school walls was plastered with all kinds of interesting posters. Everything caught her eyes but only one made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Fall Musicale auditions," she read to herself. She turned her head, seeing Troy still walking. He didn't even notice she wasn't following him. "Hey Bolton!" she called out.

He stopped and turned around finally noticing that she was far behind. "Yeah?"

_Can we hurry this up? I want to try and at least get some practice. If she keeps this up we'll be there by Christmas. And why is she so interested in 'Art' stuff? She should be more interested in basketball. _

"What's this musical?" she asked. "Do you know what musical they are doing?

Troy walked back, retracing his steps. "Well, Ms. Darbus head of the Art department and my English teacher, said that they were doing some sort of play one of her grade nine students wrote..."

Sharpay rolled her brown eyes. Troy was so helpful. She wanted the plot of the musical. Not that. "Do you know what the plot is about then?"

Troy shook his head. "If I knew, I would have told you. Come on, Evans, we have to go now..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "You can ask Ms. Darbus later..."

With her right hand still in his grasp, she looked at the paper in her left hand. "Ms. Darbus," she said while looking for the name, hoping it was on her schedule. There is was last period. "Great, I have her for last period..."

Suddenly she bumped into Troy when he abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Last period?" He looked over at her, horrified.

_Damn! I have English class with her. First basketball and now English, what's next? I need to see her schedule. I hope I do not have any more classes with her. Please... _

She shrugged and handed him the yellow sheet. His blue eyes widened as he swallowed hard. "You're," gulp, "In all my classes..."

_What!? What!? WHAT!? No! No! NO! This can't be right! Not at all! I cannot have all my classes with him... I'm going to sue the person who made me this idiotic schedule. Wait, that means I have classes with him and his goody-goody girl friend, what's-her-face. _

She smacked herself on the forehead. "Great," she told him sarcastically. She pried the sheet out of his hands and crumpled it. She never wanted to see that stupid schedule again. On the other hand, she need to know it, so she un-crumpled and carefully put it in her pocket. "Take me to my dorm..."

His face dropped. Again he was being ordered by someone he just met. Sharpay was unbelievable. Doesn't she know first impressions are important. Then again, he didn't give a good impression either. "Fine," he grunted.

Making their way back on track, the two walked side by side except they were three meters away from each other. It was like they had some sort of contagious disease. When they came contact with the doors of the Winter Musicale dorms, a squealing girl ran up to them. Troy didn't even have a chance to open the doors.

"Troooy!" she squealed, jumping onto her boy friend's back. "How are you?" she asked, snuggling up to him.

Before replying, a voice echoed through the hallway Gabriella came from. "Gabby!" the voice scowled. Soon, the voice neared them and a female figure appeared behind them. "Stop it!"

Gabriella smiled and slid off his back. "Oh, Taylor you can be such a grand mother..."

Troy chuckled and Sharpay smiled at herself. It was true. Her attitude and the way she dressed was exactly like Sharpay's grand mother. But, she didn't even know her yet, so she can't judge her. However, since Gabby and her seemed close, Sharpay knew she was like a grand mother.

Taylor sent Troy a glare for him to shut up. He did immediately. He didn't want Taylor mad at him. That was a bad idea. Taylor mad was something to be feared. She was capable of anything. As Troy's chuckling diminished, so did her evil glare when she saw the familiar blonde.

"Sharpay?" Taylor asked, looking closer at her face. She wanted to know if it was indeed Sharpay, the daughter of her dad's best friend. "Is that you?"

Sharpay eyed her strangely.

_Do I know this girl? She seems familiar. Like Taylor Mckessie, but Taylor didn't dress like her. She does look exactly like her. _

"Yes, do I know you?"

Taylor jumped up and spun Sharpay around, holding onto her hands, "It's me, Taylor!"

Her mouth fell open in shock. That was Taylor. Her good friend Taylor who had an amazing fashion sense! She sure changed, a lot. This was not the Taylor she met three years ago.

Sharpay couldn't speak, she was at a loss for words. She knew Taylor went to some rich school but she didn't know it was East High. "W-wow," was the only thing she could say. All the words she's learned since she was young to where she is now just disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor wondered.

Troy, knowing Sharpay's loss for words, decided to speak on her behalf. "She's on a basketball scholarship..."

Those five words echoed through Taylor's mind. The Sharpay she knew didn't know how to play basketball. "C-can you repeat that?"

"She's on a basketball scholarship..." Troy repeated in a more louder and clearer voice.

Taylor would have burst out laughing if Sharpay hadn't sent her a look. "Oh... I see," was what all she could say. Laughing was her first choice. Talking was her last. Then again, she only had two choices. "She's a really good... player..."

Sharpay would have slapped Taylor for saying that. No, she wasn't a good player. She was only good at singing and acting! Now, she would have to live up to what Taylor said about her.

_She's supposed to be smart! Great, now Bolton thinks I'm a great player. I'm sure when they see me play, they'll find out I suck! Stupid scholarship! Couldn't they have a drama scholarship? Stupid school! Stupid Taylor! _

"Really?" Gabriella asked, impressed. "That's so cool. I'm not good at basketball. You must really be good to get on scholarship especially on a boys' team! Impressive!

Sharpay would feel flattered if those things weren't true. Well, except getting on scholarship. The 'really good' part wasn't true. It was a big fat lie! "Thanks," she muttered under her breath. It was still a compliment even though it wasn't true on her behalf.

Gabriella giggled. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gabriella Montez..."

"I know, Bol- I mean, Troy told me about you..."

The brunette blushed. "Aww, Troy..."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to get back to the team..." she pulled the girl away before she would get all mushy. "Bye Troy, bye Sharpay!"

Gabriella waved and a blew a kiss to the basketball king. "See you later Troy! It was really nice meeting you Sharpay!"

The two waved in unison. Their hands going in the same direction.

_That Gabriella girl is so annoying. She's extremely clingy and a goody-goody. Why is Taylor __friends with her? She said she hated those kind of girls before! Now she turned into those kind __of girls. _

When the hallway once again empty, besides the two people standing there, Troy pushed opened the door. Something he shouldn't have done because some girl was in the middle of a performance. He completely forgot that before entering the Winter Musicale dorms, you had to enter through the auditorium.

_Princess Alexandra _

_You gotta learn to be sweet _

_You gotta learn to think on your feet _

_You gotta learn to love your brother _

_You gotta learn to act like your mother _

_Most importantly... _

_You have to be... _

_Nice!_

"Brava!" Ms. Darbus clapped her heart out. The performance was absolutely amazing. It completely blew her mind. Such huge talent in a ninth grader. "Nicole, that was amazing! Encore!"

When the clapping subsided, the people on the stage looked over at Troy. They were shocked that he was there. Troy did not do drama. It wasn't his thing. Yet, somehow he was there with a blonde. They continued to stare at him, not blinking or breathing at all.

Ms. Darbus turned her head, following her students eyes. "Mr. Bolton?" she asked almost shocked. She lowered her eye glasses. "I see, a new student..."

"Yeah," Troy replied, not interested. "This is Ev- Sharpay Evans... She'll be in fourth period with us..."

The blonde teacher smiled. "What brings you here to the Theater!?"

He move his head, pointing at Sharpay who raised her hand. "I did. Troy was just showing me to my dorm..."

"Ah yes, before the Winter dorms you have to cross through the theater!" She raised her arms, showing her how huge the room was bigger. It looked like an Opera house. "Are you interested in drama Ms. Evans?"

"Yes, I am..."

Ms. Darbus walked up to her. It wasn't everyday a new drama lover walked into the room. Not much people liked musicals. Most students think they are corny but that didn't stop Ms. Darbus for showing them. And that didn't stop her from forcing everyone to come watch them. The auditorium would be packed- packed with people sleeping. And when the musical ended, everyone clapped with joy that it was over. Ms. Darbus assumed they enjoyed it, but would later find out the truth. However, she still had musical and she still forced them to come.

Troy groaned. He didn't want to miss all of the practice. He knows when Ms. Darbus gets talking there is no stopping her. He slid over to a near by seat and sat down, rubbing his eyes. They would never get to her dorm!

"Would you like to try out?" she asked. The blonde teacher smiled lightly at the girl. She was always nicer to the students who appreciated drama and not the students who played sports in her class.

The blonde looked down at Troy who was now rubbing his temple. "As what?"

"Well, Nicole tell her the plot and characters!" she ordered.

That made Troy wonder where Kelsi was. She must be not doing this musical. Then it hit. Kelsi had the chicken pox. That can last for a while.

_I see Ms. Darbus has a new person to boss around. Poor girl. Wait, poor me! If Kelsi isn't there that means I have to show Sharpay around! Taylor could but she only has two classes with me and Evans! Gabriella... damn, she only has three classes with me. Kelsi was the only one with all my classes. NO! _

Troy cried into his hands. Besides the fact no tears coming out. This wasn't his day at all.

"Um, well, the plot is these three pixies, Puff, Serenity, and Lily that want to be fairies. But they have to show two people who hate each other they are meant to be, without pixie magic. Problem is, the girl, Princess Alexandra is going to wed, Duke Kaiser in two weeks..." The girl said, not making one mistake at all. After all she did write it. "Um, you can try out as Princess Alexandra, you look like her, besides the blue eyes but I could change that..."

The blue-eyed boy let out a snicker. When Nicole sang the song, it reminded him so much of Sharpay. He knew she was mean and icy. But he only knew the not sweet part. And if her mother was opposite of her, Troy wished she did act like her mom.

"That would-" The blonde stopped and looked back down at her guide. Then she glanced down at her wrist watch. "Yeah, can I do it tomorrow, after class? We gotta get going now..."

"Tomorrow!?" Troy screamed, standing up from the red seat. "We have practice! You can't miss it since you missed this one and I can't miss it either! I'm the captain, I'm supposed to be there!" He wasn't going to let her miss a pratice. He knew his father and his father would blame it on him for not taking her to pratice.

She frowned. She totally forgot about being on the team. "After practice then?"

Nicole looked down at her, well, Ms. Darbus' clipboard. "Yeah, that would be perfect since Ms. Darbus has a dentist appointment..."

Sharpay smiled and pulled Troy up and walked to the doors leading to the dorms. They were the only other doors there besides the ones they came in through. "We'll see you then!" she smiled a genuine one and left.

"'We'?" Troy broke his arm away from her grasp.

_What does she mean by 'we'? _

"You have to bring me here! You're supposed to show me around!" she whined.

"But you know how to go here from the gym!" he fought back. No way was he going to spend time with her after school. Well, he did since there was basketball practice, but he wasn't going to spend another thirty minutes with her.

Sharpay huffed. "Fine!" she stormed off but stopped right away. She didn't know where she was going. However, there was only one hall and she knew her room number.

The basketball king pulled his head back and sighed. What was he going to do with her. Troy followed her tracks. "You have room 347, right... here," he said, turning to face the door. "Um, did you ever have the chicken pox before?"

"Why?"

"Just answer!"

"No..."

Troy rested his forehead against the oak door. Then he started to bang it against the door.

_Damn, where is she going to stay? Who doesn't have a roommate... Me! But I'm a boy so she can't stay with me! Or can she? Better find Mr. Matsui! _

"Come on," he grabbed her hand but before they could go any further an announcement occurred. "What now? He muttered.

_Why is he so mad? And where is he taking me? This is my dorm! If he kidnaps me, I'll call 911! Wait, my cell is in my luggage which is in that room. I think. _

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, please come to the office!" the voice called, Mr. Matsui.

"Hey!" Sharpay shrieked when Troy dragged her out through the doors. Not the auditorium doors, the doors leading outside. He wasn't going to go back in there. The outside way was also faster. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't like spending time with you," he told her simply.

_Well, I never! How rude was that! Hmph! Oh my gosh, if I trip, I'm going to sue him of ruining my skirt. I'm not rich! I'm sure he is since he goes to school here and his dad teaches here. I wonder if Coach Bolton is only a coach. I bet he's the Phys-ed teacher for boys too. Why am I thinking this? Wait, why do we need to go to the office? _

_--_

"Troy!" Mr. Matsui said, shocked when opening the office door. "That was quick. Hello, Ms. Evans..."

The two smiled, one completely out of breath, the other panting here and there.

"I need a word with both of you..." he informed them, fiddling with his fingers. "Troy, you are the only person in this entire school without a roommate and since Sharpay, I heard from your mom that you've never had chicken pox before, you have to share with Troy..." The principal stared at the two who was completely silent. "Kelsi has the chicken pox and we can't have you sick... And the nurse's room is being renovated.." Silence. "I trust both of you..." Nothing.

_What the hell did he just say!? Did he say I have to share a room with Bolton! No, that can't be happening! No way! That's not a good idea! He could rape me! Then again he hates me so he might kill me! Great, I'll be dead before I try out for that play... _

"We could get some dividers so you both can have privacy..."

_Privacy my ass! That won't stop Bolton from killing me... _

"Ms. Evans your bags are in his room..." Nothing. Pretty awkward room.

--

Sharpay fell onto the extra bed. She wanted to commit suicide before Troy would kill her. She brought the pillow to her face and began to scream her heart out. This wasn't happening! She was sharing a room with a stranger! It's like the school wants her to killed! Why did they even bother putting her in?

_First being on the basketball team with him then all of our classes then sharing a room with him! Is this punishment for all the times I've been mean!? I'm sorry! Just please help me!- What am I doing? Pull yourself together... At least Taylor is here- Yeah right, Taylor has that Montez girl! Well, at least I can look at him. He is cute. Good thing I didn't get that afro boy, he would leave hair laying all over the place! _

The blonde felt something landing on her back. She groaned and turned around, looking up at Troy. "Those are your bed sheets, Evans!"

She whined and rolled off the bed. "This is like home! I still have to make my bed! Aren't there any privileges in this damn school!? This wasn't a hotel she was staying at. It was a high school with dorms.

Troy went to his bed and sat on it, shrugging his shoulders. "Yes?" he said, in a pathetic attempt. The only good thing about the school was basketball and his girl friend and friends. The worst thing about it was sharing a room with _her. _His life would have been perfect if only he didn't have _her _in it.

"Like what?" without an attempt, Sharpay threw her pillows onto Troy's bed. She didn't want them on the floor to get dirty.

Reaching out for his basketball, he spoke, "This..."

"Wow, a ball..."

Annoyed, Troy rolled his eyes. It wasn't just a ball, it was a basketball, an orange ball. "Basketball! Basketball is really good in this school. Isn't that why you chose the scholarship here?"

_No, I did it for drama..._

"Yeah, that's it..."

The door burst open and Chad walked in, not seeing Sharpay on the other bed opposite of Troy's. The bed he would relax in for a while before heading to his room with Zeke. "Hey Troy- AHH!"

Troy chuckled at Chad's girlish squeal. Cocking an eyebrow, Sharpay rolled her eyes. She had never heard a boy scream like that. Not even Ryan screamed like that. Quite odd. Troy heard Chad scream like that only when he was scared. He must have been really scared of Sharpay. But most likely he was shocked. It wasn't everday Troy had a hot blonde in his room, on the spare bed, wearing a hot outfit.

_He must be gay... _

As if Chad read her mind he said, "I'm not gay!"

Deciding to tease Chad, Sharpay and Troy glanced at each other then back at him then shook their heads. They were completely in sync.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It would mean so much if you reviewed. And I wrote that little song. The whole one will be up soon, not very soon but soon... lol _


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Baby Prostitute**

_Come on Sharpay, get yourself together. Just fall asleep. All you need to do is start counting sheep or cows, or dream of smothering Troy with his pillow to stop his horrible snoring... _

_**Snore.**_

_Ignore._

_**Snore... Snore... Snore...**_

_That's it Bolton, you're going to die! _

Sharpay through her blanket across the room, landing on Troy's computer. She's had it with the snoring. Who can snore so loud? Doesn't he care that he was sharing a room with someone?

She tip-toed quietly to his bed, which was only a few steps away. Sharpay brought her fingers to his nose and pinched it, stopping him from breathing. The snoring eventually stopped and it turned into hoarse breathing sounds. It sounded worse than snoring.

His hand swiped her fingers away and his blue eyes shot wide open.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled her hand away and held it close to her chest. Troy's actions were so sudden, it scared her. "Nothing?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked angrily. Troy wasn't the type of person who be happy with someone waking them up. Especially when that someone was pinching your nose causing you _**not **_to breathe, which is necessary to live.

Of course the one who is trying to sleep will think you are indeed trying to kill them.

Sharpay marched back to her bed. "Why would you think that?"

Well, of course Troy would think that. Who wouldn't?

Troy managed to ignore the question since he was so tired and just wanted to sleep peacefully. Similar to what Sharpay wanted except Troy didn't have to hear annoying snoring from her or as a matter of fact, himself. Then again, he cannot hear himself snoring, he doesn't even know he's doing it. It's like how people care immune to their body odor, no matter how much they stink.

Sharpay thought that Troy's loud snoring was immune to him, similar to how body odor is immune to the person with it. Just like Ben Sturky from 'That's so Raven', her favorite sitcom.

_I wonder if I snore? Nah! I bet I don't since Bolton isn't up trying to smother me with my pillow. Anyways, snoring is totally for the guys... I wonder if Ryan snores. Maybe, I guess he is like a boy, a feminine boy at that... _

_**Snore. **_

_Oh my God! How rude! _

_**No, Gabby, stop people are staring...**_

_Oh yuck! I can't believe he is talking too! First snoring and now this! And he's talking about that preppy girlfriend of his. Oh God! _

_**Gabby, that tickles! **_

_Oh God, he must be gay... Like that afro boy, what's his name? Tad? Yeah, Tad... _

_**Gabby!!**_

_That's it! Once again Bolton you managed to annoy the hell out of me! _

Once again, Sharpay stomped to the talking boy's bed. His face may have been buried under a pillow, but she could still hear his wretched voice, muffled. At first she didn't know what to do, but then it hit hard, like a bird flying into a window.

_Hmm, I wonder if I hold the pillow down that would make him stop.. That could kill him... Eh, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. _

But before she could do so, Troy said something completely out of the blue.

_**Gabby, sorry but I'm breaking up with you... Why? Well, there's someone else... No, it's not Chad! I'm not gay!... It's... Sharpay... **_

Sharpay clasped her hands over her mouth before a little peep peeped out. She didn't want Troy to find out she was listening in on his dreams, especially ones about her. Her brown eyes looked at the sleeping figure, who was now beginning to toss and turn. She figured he was waking and up decided to dive into her bed, pretenging to sleep.

Troy shot straight up in sitting position. He ran his hand over his damp hair. What a dream. His blue eyes fell on the blonde girl who was 'sleeping'. He didn't want to wake her, again because he knew she would complain and complain.

_Shit! What a dream!? What a nightmare! I can't believe I had a dream of me breaking up with Gabs for Sharpay! No way! That's can't happen! I don't even know Evans that well. All I know is, is the she's hot... but then again mean, rude, loud and annoying. _

Deciding to let sleep take over him again, Troy lay back down. Soon he was fast asleep, unlike his roommate who was too shocked to say anything.

_Oh my God! I can't believe he just said that! Well, actually I can. It is me... _

Before she knew it, her deep thinking made her fall asleep. Good thing too because they were supposed to wake up in two hours. Sharpay was in for a very long day.

--

**Bang. **

**Bang.**

**BANG.**

Three loud and insensitive knocks fell upon their dorm door. It woke each of them with a startle, causing their blankets and some pillows to fall onto the floor. In unison, they both glanced at the digital clock. 6:45 am, in said in big bright green numbers and letters.

_Oh my God! 6:45am!? There is such thing as 6:45am!? Damn! And who the hell is that knocking on the door!? Bolton better answer it since it's most certainly for him. No-one knows I live here, temporarily. _

Troy, who also figured the door was for him, stood up and to welcome or yell at the person. He opened to door to an unexpected guest. Someone he was friends with but rarely came to his room. Actually, never came to his room.

"Taylor?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in case they were playing tricks on him.

"Good morning Troy!" she said in a sing song voice. "How are you this lovely morning!?"

Still a bit woozy, Troy said the first thing that came to his mind, "Pink jelly..."

Not getting the reply, Taylor let herself in. "Hey, Sharpay!"

The blonde revealed her face to her friend. She looked very tired and not in the mood for someone so happy. "Are you ready to go? Did you take a shower yet? Brush your teeth and hair? Get dressed?"

"No yet," she whined, getting up and slipping on her pink bunny slippers. "I'll get right on that..." And with that, she grabbed her towel, clothes and anything else she may use and went into the bathroom she shared with Troy.

When coming back to the real world, Troy found it strange that Taylor knew what room Sharpay was in.

_How did she know Sharpay and I were sharing a room? Aha! Chad must be right, I bet she is a trained spy for the FBI! _

"How did you know what room Sharpay was in, Taylor?"

she flicked her attention to the shaggy haired boy. "Easy, I was in the office the time Mr. Matsui told you and her about the news..."

_I knew it! Chad is stupid! _

Picking up some clothes lying on the floor or his computer, Troy began walking for the door. "I'm going to Chad's room to get ready. You and Sharpay can bond..." Troy would try and do anything to avoid Sharpay. That dream made him fell weird inside.

And he thought that feeling might grow stronger if he stuck around Sharpay. Which he would have to since they have all the same classes together. At least he had two with Gabby and Chad.

Taylor waved bye to him as he shut the door quietly behind him. Now there she was all alone in Troy's room. She looked around and found his side very messy and Sharpay's side very neat. Poor Sharpay having to share a room with a slob. But Troy's half wasn't as bad as Chad's. Now that's what Taylor called a pig sty.

While all this was happening outside, Sharpay got cleaned up in the bathroom, which was way better than the actual room. It looked hardly used. That made her wonder if Troy ever used the washroom and if he ever showered. From the looks of it, it looked brand new.

_Ew, I think Troy is one of those jocks that don't take showers or wash his socks and I knew he doesn't clean his side of the room. This bathroom is too clean to be used by someone like Troy. But he doesn't smell, so I bet he does use the shower... or he is a person without B.O. _

Drying herself off, she wrapped the pink towel around her chest and walked over to the mirror. At least it was clean so she can see herself in it unlike the mirror hanging behind the door. It was yucky.

She brushed her blonde hair with ease as she thought about what Troy said. She parted her hair on the right so her bangs would fall to her left side, it was the way she liked it and that's how her hair usually placed into. Once her hair was knot free and smooth, she took out her pink hair dryer. She didn't want her hair to frizz up. Not something she would do during her first day of East High.

_That Bolton has some explaining to do! Why would he have a dream about someone he just met? But who also happened to be extremely cute... Hehehe, stupid boy, he has a crush on me. Or he thinks I'm hot and that's it... How shallow! _

When her blonde hair was completely dry she put her hair dryer away and took out brand new clothes to change into. Somehow her parents can buy her so many things but they can't afford to send her to the East High Drama Program. Cheap parents!

Back outside, Taylor could have fallen asleep waiting for Sharpay if she wasn't so excited about her old friend going to the same school as her especially on a basketball program. She had questions that needed to be answered. Her curiosity was taking over her.

**Click... Bang.**

Taylor's ears caught the bathroom door open and close, she turned around to see Sharpay smiling down at her. Her mouth was wide open at what her friend was wearing, a baby pink top that loosely clung to her body and a white pleated mini-skirt. If she were to bend down, all the boys would applaud.

"What are you wearing!?" Taylor exclaimed, pointing at the top and skirt. "That's not something to wear on the first day of school, well, for you! Aren't you going to cover yourself up? You don't want to make yourself look easy, do you?"

The blonde smiled and fixed the strap on her top which has slid down. Her bra strap, which was black was visible. The only thing Taylor liked about the outfit was the ballet flats she finished the outfit off with. Sharpay bent down slightly and picked up a perfume bottle and gave herself four sprays.

The scent hit Taylor's nose like fire. She whiffed the air once again, the smell was familiar to her. Something her friend showed to her a long time ago. "You smell like a baby prostitute..."

"Thanks!" Sharpay beamed. "You think the boys will like it?"

"Yes!" Taylor said in a 'duh' tone. "But I don't like it and neither would the teachers..."

"Please Taylor, they don't know what the scent is anyway..."

Taylor rubbed her head, Sharpay wasn't getting anything she was saying. "Well, by your outfit, I think they might tell! Change!"

No-one ever told Sharpay Evans to change and especially not someone who dressed like a granny.

"No!"

Taylor harshly stood up and stomped to the door. "I'll meet you outside, at the courtyard and you better be wearing something better!" And at the end of her sentence, she shut the door behind her.

One rule Taylor should learn and that we should teach her; when storming off, watch where you're going.

**BANG!**

She bumped into someone who also wasn't looking, maybe because his huge afro was blocking his sight path. Chad, or as Sharpay knows him, 'Tad'. Taylor smacked into his chest and Chad smacked into something with his chest. They both let out a cry of pain.

"Ow, your chest is hard, Chad!" Taylor said, rubbing her temply, trying to ease the pain.

Chad didn't know whether to talk it as a insult or compliment. "Well, your head is freakin' hard too..." he countered, rubbing the sore spot on his chest. "Why weren't you look where you were going?"

"'Cause, Sharpay was getting on my nerves with her clothes and smelling like a prostitute..."

Suddenly all the boys rushed to Troy's door, except for Troy because he didn't want to be like his friends, perverts. But he did want to see her, if only he stayed.

_They could be so dumb... Now, pull yourself together, Troy, you don't want to see Sharpay... _

The boys who rushed to the door was suddenly hit by reality. The door. Sharpay had opened the door to let herself out. All four boys fell to the floor, wincing in pain. Each of them was hit on the face but they all deserved it.

And they got hit for nothing since Sharpay decided to change. She did look slutty but the scent was there to stay but at least she didn't imply the prostitute look anymore. And the scent was not that strong since she changed into a light blue hoodie and boot-cut jeans. She did keep the white ballet flats on, it matched her simply white tee.

"You lied!" Chad cried, holding his throbbing nose and with that, he and the other three boys walked away, leaving Taylor, Troy and Sharpay.

The three shook their heads as the four left in pain.

Troy looked at his roommate and realized something. They matched, completely. His light blue and white shirt matched her hoodie and tee and his jeans were blue like hers and his sneakers were plain white like her flats. Now he wished she did wear a prositute outfit, actually he always did but not as much as Chad and the gang.

"You're friends are weird, Bolton..."

"I know, at least I'm not dating one of them..." as they began to walk, Troy eyed Taylor.

Sharpay saw this and gasped.

_Please don't tell me she is dating Tad..._

Giving in to need to know everything about people dating, Sharpay asked, "who?"

Taylor looked down at the floor... "Chad."

"Chad!?" Sharpay pondered. The name wasn't ringing a bell.

"Afro.." Troy explained, moving his hands to his hair, pretending to have one.

Then she realized something. His name was Chad not Tad. "I thought his name was Tad... Oh well, same thing. The names sound the same... But you're dating him! Why?"

Taylor and Troy glanced at each other. What a question.

"You don't ask someone why they are dating someone," Troy managed to tell her.

"I can ask anyone anything I please!"

"It's rude! You don't as Taylor why she's dating Chad!"

"Well, I want to know. He isn't that cute!"

"It's not about looks!"

"Whatever! What's the harm of asking Taylor why she's dating Tad!"

"It's Chad, CHAD!"

Taylor shocked by how much the two fight, decided to break it up. They were starting to cause a scene and she was in the middle of the bickering. She hated scenes more than anything.

"STOP!"

* * *

_Sorry for the delay. I just hit a minor writer's block on this chapter but now I'm fine! And I just noticed that last chapter I forgot to put a 'bye' in a foreign language. It was supposed to be french... hehe._

_Au revoir; __**Angeline**_


End file.
